My Destiny
by cynder1827
Summary: The Summary is in here so please read before deciding not to And a quick note Jason is with Leo, Hazel's with Frank and Percy's with Nico
1. Chapter 1

**My Destiny**

_Plot: The giant war is over and everyone can finally relax, or are they, Hazel see's that both Percy and Jason are bothered by something and she wants to know why. Percy's bothered by these dreams he's having, sure he wants to tell someone but he doesn't not Annabeth, Grover, Chiron, Jason, Hazel not even Nico and he's deterred to find out what his dreams mean. As for Jason he's upset for one reason and one reason only, Leo, ever since Leo sacrificed himself to save the others Jason couldn't sleep, Leo had been the love of his life and now he was gone Jason has tried to move on but he can't, will he ever be able to move on or will he be trapped in his own sadness. Join the gang and find out what's the big mystery._

**Couples: Percy X Nico, Jason X Leo, Frank X Hazel, Piper X Annabeth, Jake X Will, Chris X Clarisse, Travis X Katie**

_Since this is not an AU that's all I have so I hope you like it at will read it also this is a(n) continuation of the Hero's of Olympus series and Yes I know Leo will probably not die but please just go with me on this alright? Will I hope you enjoy this story._

**Enjoy!**


	2. Weird Dreams

Chapter 1: Weird dreams

**Percy's POV:**

I was so bored here, I mean sure it was cool and everything but still I should have said yes when Annabeth asked us if we as in me Jason and Hazel wanted to go to the store to get stuff but no we had to say no, so now the three of us are just sitting in the library doing nothing "Hey guys do you want to do something?" Hazel asked and we looked at her "Do what?" Jason asked and Hazel shrugged "I don't know take a walk go to the store the others went to" Hazel said but both me and Jason shook our heads and she sighed. Another minute went by and I looked up and saw the journals we did of our adventure: Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The Heroes of Olympus some of our greatest adventure. We wrote it done so we could always remember the adventure and war's we've been throw and the friends we had lost, then it donned on me "Hey guys I have an idea" I said and they looked at me "What is it Percy?" Hazel asked "Why don't we write about the adventure we had after the giant war" I said and then they looked like they were starting to like the idea "Yeah we can write what happen to us then so the others can read about it" Jason said "Yeah and we can always remember the people and places we meet and seen" Hazel finishing so that's when I went to the cabinet and took a silver journal out and put it on the table. Hazel got a pen and I was about to write until I realized something "What is it Percy?" Hazel asked "What are we going to name the series?" I asked and they looked surprised "Yeah what are we going to name it?" Jason asked and then we all started thinking. After a few minutes Hazel said "What about 'The chronicle of something'" Hazel said and I under stud and me and Jason agreed before Jason spoke up "How about 'The chronicle of the eight' you know because it was about the eight of us… well not the first adventure but the others" Jason said and me and Hazel nodded and so we put the title on and started:

They say demigods have weird dreams but this is was the weird one of them all. I was in a hospital and I saw my mom sleeping in the hospital bed but I'm pretty sure my mom wasn't at the hospital or else Paul would have called me. Yet when I got closer I saw that her hair was messy and she was sweaty then I saw the chart that was in front of her bed and saw she was here for delivery. Then I looked at the calendar that was there and saw it was August 18, 1993 the year I was born. I looked at my mom and then I saw she was waking up and a nurse came in with a smile and walk to my mom "Good morning Ms. Jackson, how are you feeling today" she asked and my mom nodded "I'm fine thank you Ms. Lee… so how are they?" she asked and I was confused 'they?' and the nurse nodded "There fine Ms. Jackson there just sleeping" Ms. Lee said and my mom nodded but before I could hear anything else everything went white.

The next thing I knew I was in my cabin, the sun was coming out and my arm was around someone and I looked to my left and saw Nico was still sound asleep. I smiling but I knew I had to wake him up so I started to shake him awake and he started groaning "five more minutes" he said and I just smiled "Sorry Nico but it's time to get up" I said and he started to open his eyes and I saw beautiful almond colored eyes and he smiled at me "Morning" he said "Morning" I said before getting up the thing about Nico is he's ok with me waking him up but everyone else well… let's just say you shouldn't wake him up **("Isn't that the truth" Jason and Hazel said "Guys" I said "Sorry" they said) **. Anyway I went into the bathroom to get ready, after a few minutes I got out to see Nico still hasn't gotten up so I walked over and went back to bed and kissed his check "Didn't I tell you it's time to get up?" I asked and he turned to look at me with a smile "Well you were in the bathroom so how was I supposed to get up?" He asked and I smiled "Well you could have gotten up and stretch your legs" I said and he just rolled his eyes before get up and went into the bathroom and I just looked up at the sealing.

I started to think of the dream and wondered what my mom and that nurse meant by 'they' I mean I was pretty sure I didn't actually have a brother or sister… right? I mean even if I did there would be pictures or mom would have said something to me by now. I would have stopped thinking about it if it didn't bothered me so much, but my thoughts were interrupted when the bathroom door opened and Nico walked out with his usual black skulled shirt, black pants, and his aviator jacket was hanging by the door but he went to sit next to me and put his head on my shoulder and I put my head on his "Well isn't this relaxing?" he asked "What, You mean that were not doing anything or that Rachel hasn't said an important prophecy and there's no more war?" I asked and he laughed "Everything" was all he said and I had to agree, maybe we can finally be normal demigods for once. After awhile Nico signed and got up "Well come on Percy we have to go eat breakfast" he said reaching out his hand for me to grab it which I did and we started to walk off to the dinning pavilion.

After breakfast Nico and I kissed each other before going our separate ways, I was going to go to the arena when suddenly I was tackled to the grown. I looked up to see golden eyes I instantly knew how it was "Hazel" I said and she laughed "Hey Percy" she greeted before helping me up and giving me a proper hug which I gladly returned. For those of you who don't know this is Hazel Leveque's daughter of Pluto and Yes Nico's sister and one of my best friends. We separated and I couldn't help but asked "What are you doing here?" I asked "It's because I wanted to visit of course" she said and I nodded "Ok but where's Frank?" I asked "He's still at camp Jupiter helping out" she said and then we started talking about something else. After a few minutes we decided to go to the lake but before I took another step I started to get a big headache "Percy are you ok!?" Hazel asked and I was about to say yes but then everything went black.

When I opened my eyes again I was in the hospital again and from the calendar the date it was 8/14/14 and it was 2:30 PM 'tomorrow but why am I dreaming about this?' I asked but then I saw a nurse with the name tag saying Mrs. Lee 'the nurse that helped my mom deliver'. Then she went into a supply closet and I went in with her but what I didn't know was that a snack was also in here with us but Mrs. Lee didn't seem to notes it either, then it became bigger and that's when she did notes and before she could scream the snack managed to curl its tail around her and her mouth "Were is it!" it demanded and it let her mouth go "W-were is what?" she asked but it just squeezed her titer "Do not test me I know you know where the birth recordss are" it said and she nodded "Y-yeah but why do you want it?" she said "None of your concerns now we're is it you Sea nymph!?" it demanded. That's when Mrs. Lee smiled "I'm sorry but what you want isn't even hear I gave it to someone I could trust and besides the hospital only has a fake one" she finished before evaporating and the snake curst before it started talking to itself "I'm sure I'll find it soon" it said before I could also hear The other voice 'you better if you don't then Eclipse will return and if his sister wasn't annoying enough he will be a pain in the a**' it said "I won't give up I'm sure I'll find it" 'Find but Serpent hurry he is almost 17 and It will only be a matter of time before-' but I didn't get to hear the rest before everything went black again.

The next time I woke up I was in the infirmary and then someone shouted my name "PERCY" she said and I looked to my right and saw it was Annabeth, and Piper was next to her "Ann what happened?" I asked but someone else answered "You collapsed" she said and I saw it was Hazel and Jason was standing next to her "Yeah when you didn't get up she went to get me and we toke you here and you were out the whole day" he said and I immediately got up "What do you mean?" I asked but then someone else spoke "It's August 14 Percy" Nico said walking into the room with Chiron "Percy what happened?" he asked and I looked down I wanted to tell them what I saw, really I did but something inside me told me not to so I lied "To be honest I don't really remembered but I do remember two names thought" I said wanting to at least know who the two names belong to "And what would thoughts names be?" Chiron asked "Serpent and Eclipse" I said and Chiron seemed shocked "Do those names mean anything to you Chiron?" Piper asked and he nodded "Yes well… only one of them and that would be Serpent" he said and before we asked he spoke again "Percy when you are feeling better meet me at the Big house alright?" he asked and I nodded before he walked away and left us alone. After awhile Annabeth spoke up "Well that was weird even for Chiron" she said and the others agreed but I wasn't really lessoning I was thinking about what they were talking about or for the matter who but I was pulled of my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked to see it was Nico "Percy are you sure your ok?" he asked and I nodded "Yeah I'm fine Nico don't worry" I reinsured him and he let it go but I knew he was still worried about me. After a while I felt better so I got up and went to the big house but not before letting everyone know I'll be fine first. When I got there I saw Chiron but no Mr. D or Dionysus but mostly Mr. D "Um Chiron where's Mr. D?" I asked and he looked at me "Mr. D had business on Olympus, but I'm sure he'll be back soon" Chiron said and I nodded before sitting down "So Chiron what's going on?" I asked and he looked down "It's about the names Percy I'm not sure who Eclipse is but I might know who Serpent is" he said and I looked up waiting for him to continue "Before I tell you are you familiar with the Midgard Serpent?" he asked and I thought for a moment before shacking my heat and he nodded "Of course you wouldn't he from the Norwegian side of gods" he said and I understood that "You mean like Thor, Loki and others?" I asked and he nodded "Yes he's the Midgard Serpent he was, is the son of Loki. He's the serpent that was long enough to cercal around the earth" he said "Oh yeah I think I remember it, wasn't it a legend saying that if he ever let go of his tail then the world would end?" I asked and he nodded, but I still didn't understand "Um Chiron what does the Midgard Serpent have to do with this?" I asked "It's because Serpent is one of his solders" Chiron said and I was shocked "But why am having a dream about him, I mean if he's Norwegian then why I'm I seeing this?" I asked and he shrugged "I don't know my boy but there must be something imported for you to hear his name" he said and I nodded.

After that I went back to my cabin to see Nico was sitting there waiting for me. When he looked up he stud and walked towards me "So what did you two talk about?" He asked and I looked at him for a minute before signing "He was just telling me about the one named Serpent and he told me he was working for someone who isn't from here" I told him and he waited for me to continue "All he told me was he was from the Norwegian side and he works for a son of Loki" I told him not wanting to tell him everything. After a moment of silence Nico spoke "If he's Norwegian then why did you see his name?" asked and I shrugged "To be honest with you Nico I don't know, not even Chiron knew" I told him and he nodded before hugging me "Nico what's up?" I asked "I'm worried Percy, what if this is another war and you have to go back into it" He said and I felt him trembling not that I blame him after two wars you just have to take a vacation but some of us just can't "Don't worry Nico if it is we'll do this together" I reinsured him "But Percy not that I want to bring this up but I don't want to end up like Jason… No offence to him" Nico said and I knew what he meant. During the war agents Gaia, Leo sacrificed himself so the rest of us could defeat Gaia but Jason was never the same he truly loved Leo. I mean sure he acts fine but only me and Hazel have seen how he really feels and being Nico's boyfriend I had to tell him.

I put a hand under Nico's chin to look at his eyes to see that he had some tears falling down so I kissed him to calm him down. When we broke off he signed and looked at me again "Ok if this really is another big adventure I want you to swear upon the river Styx two things" Nico demanded and I nodded "One I want you to promise to stay in contact in case you plan to sneak out and two" he said hugging me again "Promise you'll come back" He said. I was surprised at first but then I hugged him back "I swear upon the river Styx Nico" I said and he nodded before letting go "Well Percy I have to do something for dad but I promise I'll be back before dinner" he said kissing me on the cheek and shadow traveling off. After a few minutes I heard knocking on my door "Come in!" I said and the door opined to revel Hazel and Jason "Hey Percy we just wanted to check up on you" Hazel said and I nodded "I've been better" I said sitting up "Do you want to do something before dinner?… even if it is in an hour" Jason asked and I nodded but before we went out the door I heard a voice behind me "Percy!" when I turned around I saw it was my mom Iris messaging me "Mom what is it?" I asked because she normally doesn't call in the middle of came… Normally "Well I have two news on good and the other bad which one would you like to hear first?" she asked and before I could say anything Hazel did "We could use some good news Mrs. Blofis" she said and my mom finally saw Hazel and Jason "Oh Hazel, Jason I'm sorry I didn't see you how have you two been?" She asked and they nodded "We've been good" Jason said and my mom nodded "That's good… ok you three when I tell you this you need to Promise not to tell Paul anything, Got it?" she said and we nodded "Ok here's the good news… Percy you're going to be a big Brother!" when she said that I froze "What?" I asked and she smiled "The hospital just confirmed it I'm six weeks pregnant" she said and I felt Hazel hug me "Congratulations Percy you get a normal sibling and congratulations to you too Sally" Hazel said smiling "Thank you Hazel" she said "That's great news Sally I'm happy for you" Jason said and my mom thanked him too. After a few minutes I finally said something with a smile "That's great news mom I'm glad you and Paul finally get a child" I said and my mom nodded "But don't think this means I would love you any less Percy" she said and I shook my head "Wouldn't dream of it" I said and she smiled "Ok so what's the bad news?" I asked and she frond "The Hospital also told me that one of the Nurses are missing and it was the nurse that helped me deliver you" She said and I froze "They also said that your birth record was taken when she disappeared" she finished off and I just stared at the floor.

I thought of the dream I had the nurse and Serpent did it actually come true. There was only one way to find out "Hey mom can I ask you something?" I asked and she nodded "Was the nurses name Mrs. Lee?" I asked and Jason, Hazel and my mom looked at me weirdly "Umm yes actually… well I don't know about the Mrs. Part last I saw her she was Ms." My mom said and I nodded and that's when I looked at the floor before we heard Paul in the background calling for my mom "Coming honey, well got to go Percy and don't think too much about this ok I just got you back" she said and I nodded "I will mom" I said and she smiled and nodded before hanging up. It was silent for a few minutes before Hazel spoke "Percy how did you know her name?" she asked and I looked down "It was a guess" I said but hazel didn't by it "Come on Percy we know you well enough to know it wasn't a guess now how did you know?" she demanded and both her and Jason we just staring at me and I knew I had to tell them "Ok but you have to promise upon the river Styx not tell anyone not unless I say so" I said and the nodded "We swear" they both said it and I nodded "Well I lied I saw more then I lead on yesterday I saw my mom and the nurse talking and they said 'they' and the next one I saw the nurse who was apparently a sea nymph and Serpent was there and they were talking about a birth record but she said the one in the hospital was a fake and she trusted the real one with someone she trusted before evaporating" I said then looking at them and they had a shook expression before looking at each other than me "Why didn't you tell anyone?" Jason asked "Because if I told someone else then Nico would find out one way or another and be mad that I didn't tell him and worried that I could get killed… Well more then he already is" I said and they both nodded "That's understandable but Percy what are you going to do?" Jason asked and I shrugged "I don't know but one thing's for sure I have to go to the hospital" I said and the others looked shocked "But Percy you can't leave without permission" Hazel said and I nodded "I know but I have to find out what's going on with me and why I saw the things I saw" I said and Hazel and Jason looked at each other before nodded and looked back at me "Fine but were going with you" Jason said and this time it was my turn to be shocked "Guys I can't ask you two to come with me it'll be dangerous and People will notes" I said "No buts Percy were your friends and it's our choice and besides there has to be someone to watch out for you" Hazel said smiling.

I thought about it for awhile before nodded "Ok you two win but you're not telling anyone other than Annabeth, Piper, Frank or Nico but only if you have to" I said and they nodded. That's when we heard a knock on the door "Hey guys come on it's time for Dinner!" We heard Annabeth from the other side "Ok Ann where coming!" I said and that's when we heard her leave "Ok guys well leave at midnight ok so pack what you need and meet me at the entrance ok" I said and they nodded before we walked out. That was only the beginning little did we know that it was just going to get more difficult.


	3. A new Journey

**A New journey **

**Percy's POV: ****(Just to let you all know I'm just going to keep it Percy's POV)**

When I finished writing the first chapter I sign "So does that sound Fine so far?" I asked and the other two nodded "Yep so far so good" Hazel said with a smile "Now for the hard part" Jason said and I nodded. I looked at the clock real quick to see it was seven thirty "Man its late shouldn't the other's be back by now?" I asked and the other two shrugged before we heard a beeping sound that's when I looked down at my locket "It's not mine" I said then Jason looked at his bracelet "Not me either" he said then we looked at Hazel who razed her ring up "Who's calling?" She asked 'Annabeth Mclean' it said "Oh ok answer" she said and a hologram of Annabeth showed up "Hazel are Percy and Jason with you?" She asked and before she could say anything I answered for her "Were right hear Ann" I said and she sign "Oh good that means we don't have to call all of you" She said before looking up again "Well guys were at Florida right now and-" But before she could continue we all interrupted her "WHAT YOUR IN FLORIDA!" We all shouted and she nodded "Yeah we were going to tell you guys and asked if you wanted to come but we got distracted…" she said but none of us were happy and she saw that "I thought we were suppose to go together" Hazel said "Ok were sorry we'll make sure to bring a souvenir back ok now what I was going to say was that were going to stay the night and won't see you until tomorrow evening ok bye" she said hanging up before we could say anything.

It was quiet for a few minutes before I got up and started for the door with the journal in my hand "Percy where are you going?" Jason asked and all I said was "Hawaii" I said and I heard the other two fallow me. It took a few minutes but we made it to the Garden "Ebony!" I called and the other two did the same thing "Oceana!" "Skyler!" they said and after a few seconds we heard cries and looked up to see a black Dragon with red eyes and red designs on her. The other one was blue with dark blue designs and sapphire eyes and the last one was white with sky blue designs and yellow eyes and the three landed 'What can we do for you?' Ebony asked and we told them what happened and asked if they could take us to Hawaii 'Oh of course we will I still can't believe they would go without you' Oceana said 'As Oceana said we'll gladly take you' Skyler said before they let us up but before I got one I told them I had to do something real quick so I went back inside "Neomia!" I called out and a Silver wolf with blue eyes and a sapphire collar around her neck came out 'Yes sir' she said "Jason, Hazel and I are going somewhere and you're in charge until someone comes back ok" I said and she nodded 'I won't let you down sir' she said bowing and I nodded "I know you won't oh and Aspros is second in charge" I said and she nodded before I left to go back outside with the others and we left.

By the time we got there it was eight thirty so we just sat by the beach while Ebony went to take a nap, Oceana went for a swim and Skyler went to fly around "So should we continue were we left off?" I asked and the two nodded that's when I took the journal and pen out and began to write:

After Dinner I went back to my cabin to pack before Nico came back. That is to say he's talking to Annabeth right now. Anyway I packed what I knew I needed: nectar, ambrosia some cloths and my ballpoint pain and I was set so I put my backpack in a closet and closed it. That's when I heard the door open and closed the closet door and turned to see it was Nico who looked tiered "Well doesn't someone look like the dead" I said smiling and he just gave me a little glare "Well you try having to indoor your boyfriend fainting and not waking up the whole day then your dad telling you, you have to do something for him without taking a shower" he said and I laughed "Well I see how you can totally look like the dead without taking a shower" I said and sat next to him and he put his head on my shoulder and sign "I'm tiered" he said "Then take a shower and go to sleep" I suggested and he nodded before going to the bathroom.

When he closed it I heard a beeping noise and looked to see it was my locket so I pushed the Hades symbol "Who's calling?" I asked 'Jason Grace' it said "Answer" I said and a hologram version of Jason came up "Percy are you ready to go?" he asked and I nodded "Yeah but why are you asking we don't have to leave until midnight" I said and he looked to his right before looking at me again "Change of plan, Hazel over heard Chiron telling Argus and guards to keep tabs on the bearer to make sure Serpent doesn't come so we kind of have to speed things up" Jason said and I nodded "ok I'll leave as soon as Nico goes to sleep" I said and Jason nodded then hanged up.

After a few seconds I heard a voice "Why not just tell me your leavening and go" the voice said and I looked to my right to see Nico standing at the doorway. I'm guessing he didn't even take a shower yet "Umm well I…umm" I felt like I couldn't say anything that's when I heard him laughing and I looked up at him and I saw he was walking towards me. When we were face to face he put his hand on my cheek and smiled "Don't worry Percy I'll be fine… besides why do you think I made you swear to keep in contact with me" He said and I had to smile Nico really was the best… Annabeth being a very close second. I put my hand on his "Thanks Nico" I said and he nodded before taking his hand off and kissed me. It lasted a few seconds before we broke apart and smiled at each other "Just remember the promise ok" he said and I nodded "I will" I said before getting my bag out of the closet and started walking out the door. I stopped at the entrance and looked at Nico "I'll be back" I said and ne nodded "I know" was all he said before I left out the door.

It took me a couple of minutes to get to the entrance were I saw Jason and Hazel already waiting for me "Well that didn't take long" Hazel said and I nodded "Nico knows" I said and she nodded "figures" was all she said and Jason nodded "So are we ready?" he asked and we nodded and then we were off. It was a miracle that we got out undetected right now we were at main street "Are we there yet?" Hazel asked "I think so" I said and I heard her sign "I mean I'm not one to complain but I'm sure we were supposed to be there a few minutes ago" Hazel said and I had to agree. At last after a few minutes of walking we finally made it to the Hospital "So how are we going to do this?" Hazel asked "Well were still just kids so maybe they won't care but we will need to sneak into the Birth records room…" I said and the two nodded so we started walking into the building.

When we walked in we saw a lot of people there…I mean more then normally. We finally managed to get to the front desk were there was a lady talking on the phone "Um excuse me miss but can you tell me where the birth records are?" Jason asked and she pointed right "Go right take two lefts then one more right and you'll be there" she said "Thank you" Hazel said but the Nurse wasn't paying attention and was talking on the phone again so we just left. We went in the direction she told us to go to "Do you guys feel like that was easy or was that just me?" I asked and the both nodded "Yeah it kind of was but we should still be on our guard just in case" Jason said and Hazel and I nodded before we continued walking down the hall.

It took awhile but we finally made it to the room and we went under the 'do not cross' tap and went in. When we did it was a mess papers, files and pictures were everywhere 'I don't know how they knew my file was gone' I thought while looking around. We were looking for a good ten minutes before Hazel said something "Hey guys look at this" she said and we went over to her "What is it?" Jason asked "I don't know but it looks like a not with some kind of writing and what it means" she said and I looked at it. I looked at it "I think its Norwegian" I said and the others nodded "It might be '**Hemmeligheten av månen ligger innenfor den store bok som befinner seg i Lions den'** which means **'the secret of the moon lies within the great book that resides with the Lions den'**" Jason said reading the translation "What does that mean?" Hazel asked and I started thinking. That's when it donned on me "What if it means the library at Fifth Avenue with the lion's statue in front of it" I said and Jason shot up "Then that's where we have to go" he said and the three of us nodded and headed out the door but before that Hazel took the Peace of paper and put it in hear pocket and then left.

We managed to take the bus and it took a while so we just talked "You know if you guys want to head back you still can" I said but they shook their heads "No can do Percy your stuck with us" Hazel laughed and I nodded then I turned to look at Jason who was staring outside "Jason are you ok?" I asked and he took a few minutes to turn he's head but when he did he nodded "Yah I'm fine" he said but me and Hazel weren't convinced so Hazel moved to sit on the other side of him "Come one Jason what's bothering you?" She asked and he signed "Leo" was all he said and we understood "Oh come one man Leo wouldn't want you to be sad he would want you to smile" I said and he nodded "I know it's just that I can't help but wonder if there was something I could have done" he said and we looked down. The thing about prophesy's is they stink when it says you're going to die you're going to die but I don't think anyone knew that Leo was the one that was going to die. Yet through his death we managed to save the world and Calypso was finally freed just like he promised the only bad side was that he left Jason with a broken heart.

I was about to say something but then we made it to our stop so Jason got up "Well come on guys" He said getting off and we followed him. When we got off we saw the state of a lion on it "This must be the place" Hazel said and we started walking up the steps.

When we entered it was big I didn't think we knew where to start "So we're should we start?" Jason asked "well that translation said something about the moon so maybe there's something about moons here" Hazel said and we agreed so we went up to the librarian "Um excuse me miss" I said and she turned around and I saw she had silver ish eyes brown eyes and I couldn't help but feel like I've seen here before "Yes may I help you?" she asked "Um do you guys have anything on the moon" I asked and she looked at me for a moment before nodded "yes we do please fallow me" she said and we fallowed her downstairs. After a few minutes we made it to an old section where it looked like no one has been hear in years You'll find what you need in section eight" she said before leaving "Thank you" Hazel said "Your welcome" she said and started leaving but then she stopped "Oh and if you do not mind could you please turn off the lights before you go?" she asked and we nodded and she left.

After what felt like hours we gave up "We've looked everywhere in section eight and nothing" Hazel said before putting another book away. Before I could say anything I saw it was already one and I was surprised the librarian hasn't come up to get us "Well guys let's just go" Jason said and we nodded. We got our stuff and started going out but before we left I remembered the lady asked us to turn off the lights "Hey guys wait" I said and they stopped "What's up Percy" That lady asked us to turn off the lights remember?" I asked and they looked at me for a second before nodded so I turned around to turn off the lights.

When I did I saw that the moon perfectly was at the center at the window and saw it was pointing at the floor of section eight "HEY GUYS GET IN HERE!" I shouted and they came in "What is it Percy?" Hazel asked and I pointed at the floor and they saw it and so even though we would need to pay for repairs we took out our weapons and started tarring the floor carpet apart. When we finally manage to get it off we put our weapons away and saw that there was a trapped door and opened it to see it was a slight "Ok I'll go first then Jason then you Hazel ok?" I asked and they nodded. I sign before I jumped down and to be completely honest it was totally fun! When I finally made it down I checked the surrounding too see there were more books and a tapestry with the moon on it after awhile I called for the others to come down which is when I heard Jason coming down laughing "That was awesome" he said and I nodded before he told Hazel to come down which she did and she was also laughing "That was cool can we go again?" she asked and as much as I wanted to I shook my head "Not right now Hazel we have to look around and see if we can find something" I said and she nodded and we started looking around.

After a few minutes I finally found something "Hey guys look at this" I said and they came over to look at what I found which was and old book with and it was written in Norwegian "Well open it" Hazel said and I did. When I did open it everything was in Norwegian "How are we supposed to know what any of this means?" I asked but then Hazel gasped "What is it" I asked looking at her "Jason didn't Leo put a translator system in your bracelet?" she asked and Jason smiled "Oh yeah he did" Jason said pointing his bracelet at the book and then the voice talked 'what would you like translated' it asked and I looked down and turned the pages until I saw a picture of a girl, boy and a snake "Translate page 156 to 158" I said and it started scanning the book. After a few seconds it said 'Translating complete would you like me to read?' asked and we all said yes **'A long time ago there were two siblings a boy and a girl the boy was named Eclipse in honor of the moon goddess and the girl was named Delphi in honor of the sun god. The two siblings were both giving gifts from the gods themselves the Boy was given the gift of sights for when he fell asleep the he would be able to see the future throw his dreams. The girl was given the gift of redials for she would black out for a few seconds but during those few seconds she would speck the future threw redials or prophecies as most call them'** it translated before going to the next page **'They were known as the oracles of the Sun and Moon people used to come from everywhere just to hear what they have to say about their future, but one day a stranger came to their home village were he said that the two were frauds and said that they should be hanged and some of the villagers agreed but in doing so they angered the god of the sun and the goddess of the moon and threw their anger the people that threaten to hang them were killed in different ways and then on everyone knew not to harm the two but just because mortals couldn't hurt them didn't mean that other gods couldn't hurt them.**' It said before we had to look at the other page **'On Eclipse seventeenth birthday a snake that no one had ever seen before by the name of Serpent came by and asked them if they could come with him to his master so they could help him but they refused. The snake asked once more but they still refused and so they battled. At the end Eclipse was badly hurt and Delphi was the one to kill Serpent but in the end she lost her brother but with his final breath he promised to see her again someday and she agreed and he past. From that day on it has been said that Delphi is still waiting for her brother but others say that she has forgotten and is living her life and her purpose'** it finished off.

We looked at the book before looking at each other "The oracle has a brother?" Hazel asked "And his name is Eclipse" Jason said "And Serpent is after him again even though he's supposed to be dead" I finished off "Well maybe his back" Hazel said and Jason nodded "He has to be or else why would Serpent be back" he said and I looked down "Hmm maybe there's a clue" I said looking at the book again before seeing a section that was in a box:

**Det som er trenger ligger innenfor det store stener for å få det du trenger, må først testes kastet toner når passert så gå til det store stener**

I read it in my head before grabbing Jason's arm "Umm Percy what are you doing?" he asked but I told him to wait then it started scanning before reading it 'The treasure that is need lies within the great stones to obtain what you need must first be tested threw trills once passed then go to the great stones' it said "Trills? What trills" Hazel asked before I looked down and saw more:

**Hvis du gjøre bortsett fra disse utfordringene når du først vet hva de er. Den første er den lojalitet du må vise det enda kastet din dypeste frykt, kjærlighet ble må du vise den, selv om du ikke stoler på den, og i enden, må du gi opp dine lykke til, og du vil bare ha fem dager. Hvis du gjør dette forventer deretter si disse ord:**

**Jeg tar på disse tre toner i eier av månen, og til Jeg skal ta hver og én av dem i den rekkefølgen det er gitt og jeg vil godta nederlaget hvis det mine til å ha**

The translator translated it for us: 'If you do apart from these challenges when first know what they are. The first is the loyalty you must show it even throw your deepest fear, the second on if kindness you must show it even if you do not trust it, the last on is love were you must sacrifice your own Happiness to death, and in the end you will have only five days. If you do these trills then say these words:

I am taking on these three trills in owner of the moon, and to I shall take each one of them in the order in which it is given and I will accept defeat if it mine to have'

it said and we looked at each other again "What do you guys think?" I asked and they looked down "I don't know Percy it sounds risky" Hazel said and Jason agreed but I knew I had to do this no matter what so I said the last few lines "PERCY!" both Jason and Hazel screamed but it was too late a silver glow was on my right arm and when it faded a silver bracelet showed and instead of writing it became a map leading to… England "What we have to go to England!" Hazel said then look down and I saw before England it showed a door that had the symbol of loyalty on it and I looked around to see there was a door with the same symbol on it and went to it and the others fallowed me.

This time the writing was in English 'thank goodness' I said in my head and it said 'the first step to a beg journey lies beyond this door. If you are sure you want to take these trills raise the bracelet high to begin' it said and I looked at Jason and Hazel "Guys I'm great full for your help but I think it's time I go by myself it will only get more dangerous so…" But before I could go one Hazel put a hand on my mouth "Not Another word mister were going with you no matter what so stop trying to get us to leave" she said and Jason nodded "She's right Percy" he said and I looked at them both before smiling "Thanks Guys" I said and they nodded. I raised my arm and the bracelet started to glow and the door began to open. When it opens the three of us walked in to begin the three hardest trills we have ever done.

I close the journal and put both the journal and the pen away "Just saying right now if any of you guys have any questions for the three of us the next page will be for your questions but if you don't have any well just continue" I said "Yah so I sagest you ask your questions" Hazel sais and Jason nodded and we all laid down on the hammocks and went to sleep.


End file.
